mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Collections
Collections are groups of 7 themed loot items. Mostly every job tier has at least one collection. The Underboss and Boss job tiers in New York, along with the El Cacique tier in Cuba, are the only job tiers with no associated collections. Specific collections can be obtained by completing the jobs in that collection's job tier, trades with other players, the Daily Chance, or the Free Gift program. If the player collects all 7 items of a collection, it can be vaulted. This will use up 1 of each of the 7 items and grant the player a bonus to their Health, Energy, Stamina, Attack, or Defense. The Daily Chance collection grants +10% better chance of loot drops during jobs. Only 5 of each item in a collection can be carried at a time - at this point, that item can no longer be looted until the collection is vaulted. Once a vault has been carried out on a collection and all 7 items are found again, it can be revaulted, rewarding the player with a specific Boost. Revaulting can be done as many times as there are complete collections available. It is entirely possible and probable to master a job tier and still not have completed a collection in that tier, prompting trades with other players and redoing jobs in finished tiers in hopes of looting the missing item. It is also not uncommon to have all but the same one in every collection (ie: the 6th item). The one item that is the rarest to find in each collection seems to vary from player to player. The Collector, Curator, No Razors Needed, Master Collector, and Back in the U.S.S.R. achievements can be gained by completing and vaulting various collections. The total bonus in stats that can be obtained by vaulting every current collection is 35 Health, 43 Energy, 10 Stamina, 17 Attack, 26 Defense, and +10% job loot drops. Clicking on the + Wishlist icon next to the items on this page will add that item to your Wishlist in Mafia Wars (Facebook). = New York Collections = Street Thug Job Tier Diamond Flush Collection Vault Bonus: +1 Energy Revault Boost: Tripwire (+10 fight defense skill) King of Diamonds can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Associate Job Tier Heart Flush Collection Vault Bonus: +5 Health Revault Boost: Cappuccino (-3 job energy costs) King of Hearts can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Soldier Job Tier Sculptures Collection Vault Bonus: +3 Defense Revault Boost: Alarm System (+15 robbing defense skill) Snake Sculpture can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Poker Chips Collection Vault Bonus: +2 Attack Revault Boost: Bulldog (+18 fight defense skill) Purple Poker Chip can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Club Flush Collection Vault Bonus: +3 Attack Revault Boost: Problem Solver (-5 job energy costs) King of Clubs can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Boxing Collection Vault Bonus: +3 Attack Revault Boost: Semi-Pro Boxer (+15 attack skill) Heavy Bag can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Enforcer Job Tier Cigars Collection Vault Bonus: +2 Energy Revault Boost: Fixer (-8 job energy costs) Gold Cigar can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Spade Flush Collection Vault Bonus: +2 Stamina Revault Boost: Sting Grenade (+20 attack skill) King of Spades can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Billiard Balls Collection Vault Bonus: '''+1 Stamina '''Revault Boost: Bouncer (+27 robbing defense skill) Cue Ball can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Hitman Job Tier Rings Collection Vault Bonus: +4 Defense Revault Boost: Blueprints (-10 job energy costs) Ruby Ring can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Ties Collection Vault Bonus: +6 Defense Revault Boost: Injunction (+25 fight defense skill) Paisley Tie can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Capo Job Tier Paintings Collection Vault Bonus: +6 Energy Revault Boost: Motion Detector (+37 robbing defense skill) Monet Painting can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Cufflinks Collection Vault Bonus: +10 Health Revault Boost: Corporate Muscle (+35 attack skill) Onyx Cufflinks can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Barber Collection Vault Bonus: '''+4 Energy '''Revault Boost: Shave & A Haircut (+35 fight defense skill) Scissors can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Consigliere Job Tier Great Race Horses Collection Vault Bonus: +7 Energy Revault Boost: Inside Tip (-16 job energy costs) Ormonde can be obtained through the Free Gift program! Daily Chance Collection Vault Bonus: +10% to job loot drops This collection does not need to be completed for the Master Collector achievement. Money Laundering Collection This collection was added on November 13, 2009. It does not need to be completed for the Master Collector achievement. Money Laundering is a new feature whereby when you are doing a job, there's a chance of hitting a bigger payday than usual. When this happens, if you can get your friends to help you launder this big payday, you can keep the cash and gain additional experience points. Your friends in turn will also benefit by getting a cut of your stash and a chance for a special collection item. However, there is a limit to how many times you can launder money before the feds get suspicious, and you need to lay low before you can launder more. There is current seems to be no limit for how many people can help you launder your money. This screenshot shows 52 people help up with the laundering of money Vault Bonus: -3% on bank deposits Revault Boost: Money Sock (+50% money drop on jobs) =Cuba Collections= El Soldado Job Tier Rum Drinks Collection Vault Bonus: '''+8 Energy '''Revault Boost: Flaming Shot (+30 attack skill) El Capitan Job Tier Tropical Fruits Collection Vault Bonus: '''+3 Stamina '''Revault Boost: Boosted Smoothie (-18 job energy costs) El Jefe Job Tier Entertainers Collection Vault Bonus: '''+10 Health '''Revault Boost: Sandbag Wall (+35 fight defense skill) El Patron Job Tier Tropical Fish Collection Vault Bonus: '''+5 Attack '''Revault Boost: Blowfish Dart (+40 attack skill) El Padrino Job Tier Beards Collection Vault Bonus: '''+7 Defense '''Revault Boost: Hobo Lookout (+60 robbing defense skill) Completing this collection will grant the player the No Razors Needed achievement. =Moscow Collections= Episode 1: Baklany Job Tier Prison Tattoos Collection Vault Bonus: '''+6 Defense '''Revault Boost: Temporary Tattoo (+42 fight defense skill) Episode 2: Boets Job Tier Matryoshka Dolls Collection Vault Bonus: '+7 Energy '''Revault Boost: '''Hidden Matryoshka (-20 job energy costs) Episode 3: Brigadir Job Tier Russian Leaders Collection '''Vault Bonus: '+4 Attack '''Revault Boost: '''Political Favor (+60 robbing defense skill) Episode 4: Avtoritet Job Tier Vodka Drinks Collection '''Vault Bonus: +4 Stamina Revault Boost: Liquid Courage (+44 Attack Skill) Episode 5: Vor Job Tier Soviet Memorabilia Collection Vault Bonus: +10 Health Revault Boost: Berlin Wall Section (+46 fight defense skill) Completing this collection will grant the player the Back in the U.S.S.R. achievement. file:Mwach_backinussr_75x75_01.gif Episode 6: Pakhan Job Tier Fabergé Egg Collection Vault Bonus: +8 Energy Revault Boost: Fabergé Hen (- 24 job energy costs)